


i don't wanna be your friend (i wanna kiss your lips)

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drunk Nicole Haught, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, apart from doc, dont babes xo, dont take at all seriously, drunk, girl in red, i wanna be your girlfriend, is he ever thought tbh, so if that what you're looking for, theyre all drunk, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Wynonna wants Nicole to just tell Waverly how she feels, because she knows her sister feels the same way. How's she gonna do it? Spin the Bottle is how.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	i don't wanna be your friend (i wanna kiss your lips)

**Author's Note:**

> song is I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend, Girl in Red
> 
> this is dumb, do not take it seriously. at all, if you do... why would you tho lets be honest xo

Seeing the look of fear on Nicole's face made Wynonna smirk and eventually laugh, audibly.

"You know the rules, Haught! Truth or Dare?"

The other woman blushed a deep red. Wynonna knew why, she wasn't daft. The Officer  _ clearly _ had a thing for her sister, and the Heir was a damn sure Waverly returned the affections.

And having consumed the amount of whiskey she had, she knew  _ just  _ what she was gonna ask the Sheriff's Deputy.

_ "So Nicole, you love my sister? _

_ "Oh my gosh how did you know?! _

_ "It's so obvious! And I'm a genius. _

_ "Sis you're so smart. _

_ "Haha I know you silly lesbians. Now kiss!" _

_ Ha, yeah, exactly like that. _ She thought with a confident grin. The redhead would definitely say no to  _ any _ dare she offered her.

"... Dare."

Wynonna spat out her drink and coughed, Doc slamming her back firmly after.

"Ouch- okay, yeah, sto- stop it, Doc!"

He gave her an amused look and gently patted her back in apology.

"Okay, so you're going with dare? You sure about that Officer?"

Nicole felt a small amount of sweat on her brow, and she smiled easily, well, she hoped it looked easy.

Hopefully Wynonna wouldn't make her break any kind of law.  _ She wouldn't do that… right? _

The devilish look in the Heir's eyes made her want to take it back, but then Waverly placed her hand on her inner thigh, rubbing her thumb across her jeans in a calming manner. Her heartbeat sped up at the touch of the younger sister, incidentally having to opposite effect of calming.

"Yes, I'm certain. Do your worst, Earp."

"Ha! Brave words."

She looked to the side then, the empty stage in the college bar they'd chosen a few miles out of town. There was a large temporary sign above it.

**_Karaoke Night! Sing for a Free Shot!_ **

The smile she gave Nicole was one of pure evil and the taller women felt dread.

"Go sing a song! And take the shot, duh."

"That's two dares."

"It might be! But embrace it, Haught Stuff. Unless… you want a truth instead?"

Nicole glared at the spun bottle on the table, still pointing at her.

"Nope. That's fine, but I pick the song."

Wynonna laughed, already excited as the red head gave Waverly a slight smile ( _ which was returned, gross _ ) and walked to the stage.

She spoke to the DJ, decided on a song, and the music began to play.

"You are evil, Wynonna."

"What? I'm being good here! Besides, she can't be amazing at everything right? That wouldn't be fair. Girl needs taking down a peg or eight."

Waverly flicked some of her beer at her sister, but turned fully in her seat to watch the performance, determined to cheer despite how bad ( _ or good!) _ Nicole was at singing.

"Oh for the  _ love of God." _ Wynonna moaned, banging her head off of the table.

"Well would you hear that," Doc mumbled, taking his hat off and placing it gingerly on the table.

"She can sing…" Waverly commented, her eyes glazing over from both alcohol and, well even if it grossed Wynonna out entirely, lust.

This is when Nicole seemed to get to the last chorus of the song.

_ "I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna be your bitch." _

Their eyes meet across the room, the heat was so intense that even the college students, who were cheering ( _ like, really? Cheering? What is this, a romcom?)  _ stopped to notice the pure tension.

Waverly inhaled shakily.

_ "... And I wanna touch you, but not... like… this." _

Waverly is moving without even noticing, Wynonna tried to stop her, in her drunken stupor, being held back by Doc who watched with interest in his expression.

_ "The look in your eyes, My hand between your thighs," _

She's a few feet away now, and Nicole sits on the edge of the raised stage.

_ "Oh, this can't be real... it's all just a dream." _

Wynonna can't even hear the rest of the song, she isn't even sure Nicole sings it, her hand is brushing Waverly's hair behind her ear, cupping the side of her cheek in such a gentle way some of the students crooned.

_ "... Lose my breath." _

The microphone turned off and she felt her arms wrap around her waist.

"... Hey, Waves."

"Nicole…"

They looked at each other, smiling, drunk.

"Maybe  _ finally _ somethin' will happen."

"Ah, I dunno. They're drunk, and they're themselves."

"True."

Waverly leant forwards, stopping an inch away from Nicole.

"... Who's Hannah?"

"Oh for fu-"

She ignores her sister.

"You! Waves,  _ you're _ Hannah!"

Waverly looks confused and pouts, stepping back a bit.

"W-what? No, I'm Waverly!"

Nicole rolled her eyes and just took a leap of faith, kissing her soundly.

The room cheered, ( _ maybe they  _ **_were_ ** _ in a film or something?) _ and they separated.

"... So you don't like this Hannah?"

Nicole snorted, Wynonna head-butted the table and Doc chuckled quietly.

"They're so  _ useless. _ " Wynonna mumbled. Doc nodded, taking a sip of his flask.

"Yep, useless lesbians."

Wynonna gave him a look of disbelief.

"Hearing you say modern slang is  _ weird. _ "

"Well, I never claimed to be normal,  _ dude. _ "

Wynonna gagged, and that's when Nicole and Waverly walked over, hand in hand.

_ "She likes me back!" _

Waverly whisper yelled to her sister, who had the decency to look absolutely shocked, and whispered back in equal volume.

_ "No way! You could barely tell!" _

_ "I know!" _

Nicole laughed and kissed Waverly's temple, making her  _ girlfriend _ smile.

"She even likes me over this Hannah!"

"Waves I love you, but please don't make me get a concussion."

"How would you- oh."

Wynonna lifted her head from the table with a dumb grin, she finger gunned Nicole.

"So yeah, you're doing the forfeit."

"What, why?!"

"Didn't take the shot, HaughtStuff. Now-" she pushed a full pint of beer in front of her to the redhead, "chug it!"

Nicole frowned but picked up the glass, she can't complain, even if she was now going to get  _ completely _ wrecked, she had a girlfriend. And not just any girlfriend, she was with Waverly Bethany Earp.

Maybe Wynonna didn't hate her after all.

**Author's Note:**

> its dumb! its cute? maybe? idk anymore, i wrote it suuuuuper tired before a holiday in the airport so enjoy my dudles.  
> lets see what i churn out next time, leave a comment if you wanna ( ͠~ ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
